descendantsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Francesca14601/HOOKS
Blame Mal Bertha. And blame me. Mostly me. Anyways... TACOS! Epilogue The limousine was ready to take the four young villains to Auradon. They hopped in the vehicle, one by one. Mal was the last one, she looked at her mother one last time before parting. "The future of the free world rests on your shoulders. Don't blow it." Her mother's voice repeated inside her head. Mal sighed. She stepped in the limousine and closed the door. Goodbye, Isle of the Lost. For now... "Please don't leave me," Harry begged, his hands stopped Mal from walking away. But she didn't answer. His hands felt like they were melting, and his presence was fading away. Mal turned and looked around, but she was searching for something that wasn't there. She asked for the one who spoke. Her voice echoed, waiting for a response. "I'm right here!" Harry desperately yelled, his hands waving in front of her. "Why can't you see me?" Nothing. No reply. Her eyes searched everywhere except for where he stood. "Please, Mal," Harry said. His hand attempted to reach her. Mal turned around. Harry saw another person behind her. This one looked like one of those Auradon princes. "I am right here, Mal," said the Auradon Prince. He opened his arms and waited for Mal. "Would you like to come with me?" Mal nodded. She walked towards him and into his embrace. Harry watched how Mal hugged that other boy, the way how she smiled at him. "I'd love to," Mal replied. Her fingers interlaced with the boy's. The two walked away. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion, but with every step they took, Mal and that boy were further from Harry. Before disappearing completely, Harry saw her face once more. She was really looking at him. "Goodbye, Harry." Harry opened his eyes. It was all a dream, he told himself, and everything is fine. It was worthless, however, when he soon realized that he had remained in the same place before he passed out. "Hello to you, too," Uma said. The dark-skinned girl has found her way to her friend. She has been waiting for Harry to wake up. "Uma," Harry said. "You're here." "It's not like I have anywhere to go," Uma replied. She picked up a few pebbles and shuffled them inside her hand. "And Mal...?" Uma grumbled, her hand squeezed the pebbles. "Mal, Mal, Mal!" Uma roared, throwing the pebbles at the wall. "That filthy traitor kicked you in the face and left you here to rot, and the first thing you ask for is her?" "Uma, I..." "No! Shut up!" Uma yelled. "Gil and I should've left you before all of this happened. He and I were the ones that didn't betray you, and what was the first thing you asked for? Right, that snooty little witch!" Harry waited for Uma to calm down. "Where's Gil?" Harry asked. "He hasn't woken up yet," Uma replied. She pointed to the left. Harry could see Gil's leg. He stood up and walked to his friend's side. The blond young man was muttering something in his sleep. "Oh, no. Not the eggs. Not the eggs!" Gil mumbled and his arms twitched. "Gil," Harry said. He crouched down, placed his arm on Gil's shoulder and lightly shook the boy. "Wait, no!" Gil shouted. His eyes opened and he sat up. It was so sudden that Harry couldn't avoid getting his head knocked with Gil's. Harry groaned, his hand rubbing his head. He never thought his friend's head could be so hard. No wonder why he survived the brick that Mal slammed into his head. "Harry! I'm sorry! Are you okay?" Gil asked. Harry waved his hand. "Don't worry about it. I pretty much deserved it." He stood up and helped his friend. They soon returned to where Uma stood. Uma, as soon as she saw Harry's sight, she turned around and let out a loud growl. "Listen, Uma. You can yell at me whatever you want, but not here," Harry said. "We gotta find our way out." Uma looked at the young pirate over her shoulder. She kept quiet for a moment, then sighed. "Once we are out of this stinking cave, I will put a sword through that lizard's head myself," Uma grumbled. She shot Harry a glare. "And if you dare stand on my way, just know that I won't hesitate to finish you along with her. You deserve it as much as she does." Harry raised his hands in surrender. Despise having a short height, Uma was surely one of the most ferocious souls on this island. She may have a small soft spot for her friends, but once they screw it up, they'd wish that they've never done so in the first place. Harry knew how things with Uma worked when he stole her necklace back when they were 9. About the 5th step, Harry halted. He felt his boot stepping over something metallic. Harry removed his feet and saw it, the same necklace that he gave her. He knelt down and picked it up. The scene played inside his head. He told her that he loved her, but she never said that he loved him as well. He remembered all those time that she hesitated when he says something involving the word love. Harry closed his fist and squeezed the little hook until his hand started to bleed. "Harry! Pick up the pace!" Uma's voice echoed. There was a clear distance between Harry and the other two. "Just a second!" Harry replied. He opened his fist and the blood started dripping more. Uma soon noticed the red fluid and rushed to his side. Harry was pulling the hook out of his skin. The young pirate bit his tongue to keep the pain from becoming a sign of weakness. "That's..." Uma wondered, looking at the necklace. "What I gave her when I told her I loved her for the first time," Harry replied coldly, showing Uma the necklace drenched in his blood. "I was such a fool." Uma observed the necklace with a pain in her heart. Seeing Harry hurt was already her grandest weakness, and having a roaring wish that it should have been her whom he gave the necklace wasn't a big help. Uma swallowed her pain and turned her back. "Anyway, we should continue," Uma said. "I don't want to waste any more time here. I have a witch to hunt down." Harry nodded. He put the necklace covered in his dry blood inside his pocket. Carefully, he made sure that it was going no where. As much as he wanted to get rid of it, just like how he was screaming to take her purple head out of his head, Harry has had in mind what he wants to do with her once he sees her again. The young pirate chuckled loudly as he thought about it. He couldn't wait to let her know how he feels. Category:Blog posts